My Dead Protector
by DarkAndShadows
Summary: AU-Lucy moves and she hates Magnolia! She has no friends and schools starting soon, she just wants to go home. Will an unsuspecting visit change her mind? Letting her have friends and someone to love? Her faithful guard dragon, always protecting.. Wait, did I mention her protector and love... Is dead? Nalu and other parings inside. T for some swearing. not my picture, supernatural?
1. The Meeting

**AN:/ Hey guys, this is my new story! I'm still working on "Fairy Tail:The New Generation" but this popped into my head and ya! I had to write it! Enjoy~ I don't own Fairy Tail. :(**

**Parings: Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, You know, my usual parings..**

* * *

The busty blond sighed as she fell onto her soft bed. Taking a moment to relax and rest her stiff joints before finishing unpacking. She had just moved all the way to Magnolia with her parents who were beaming with happiness to be back after leaving so many years ago. The 16-year-old sighed again, not thrilled with moving from all of her friends, but what could she do? Nothing. She finished unpacking around seven when she heard her mother call or her.

"Lucy! Come down. Our food is here."

"Yes mom!" Lucy looked at her new room once more before leaving. The walls were a creamy white while the carpet was a dark gray color. She had a fairly large window that had hot pink curtains and had a little platform on the outside so she could step out and sit while watching the stars. She had a desk and two dressers that were also a hot pink color. She had a black swivel chair and a walk in closet. Her bed had gray sheets with pink pillows, matching the room. Her little bathroom wasn't much but it was something she could deal with. Lucy couldn't seem to stop sighing as she climbed down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she walked into their new kitchen, its main colors were silver and white, and saw her parents eating Chinese while siting on stools in front of the kitchen island. She sat down next to he mother before eating off the paper plate. Her mother looked at her with a concerned face as she glanced towards her husband. He shrugged and just looked confused.

"Lucy dear, I know this move has been hard, but once school starts in a month you'll make lots of new friends!" She looked towards the man, seeing that he was about to take a slice of cake when she slapped his arm. "Right Jude." He pouted for a moment before seeing the look in his wife eyes. Jude gulped before he nodded.

"Yes Layla! Your mother is right dear, you will make friends. Even before school starts if you just walk around." Lucy bit her lower lip and nodded.

"Ya.. I'm done. I'll be up in my room. Thanks for dinner." Lucy threw he foam plate n he trash an headed upstairs. Layla sighed and turned to her husband. Only to find trying to sneak another piece of cake...again. She smacked his hand.

"Jude Heartfillia! No more cake for you!" She quickly scolded him how eating only sweets can damage your health. Jude whined a bit but nodded.

"Yes dear.."

* * *

Lucy locked her door and walked out onto the platform. She gazed at the stars before sighing with content. She always loved the stars. She was very knowledgeable about them and could name every constellation known to man and can remember every detail about their myths. She sometimes dreamed that she was a wizard and used them to help her fight. Even though it was silly she was writing a book about it. Lucy stayed out for a few more hours almost falling asleep when she woke up suddenly. he felt as if she was being watched and a cold feeling climbed up her neck. She looked around, seeing nothing she hopped back inside and locked the window. She looked around the room and for a second she thought she saw black eyes stare at her. She quickly shock her head left an right, hoping to get rid o the image, but it didn't fade, it seemed to grow stronger and clearer in her mind.

"What the hell? I must be sleep deprived. I was up at six this morning and now it-" She looked at her phone. "-eleven.." Lucy quickly undressed and felt the cold stare leave, as if it wasn't there. She put on a pair of black pajama shorts and a pink tank top. She climbed onto her bed and pulled the covers over her head. She was about to drift off when she felt pressure on the right side of her bed. She froze, knowing she locked the door and it couldn't possibly be her parents. Or her dog, Plue, either since he wasn't inside her room at he time. Slowly, while cursing her body for its own movements, she pulled her thick comforter off her face and her eyes widened. She couldn't scream, she couldn't move, she was frozen with fear. Sitting on her bed was a boy. Teenager to be exact, around her age. She saw his black onyx eyes, which seemed to glow in the dark, with flecks of a olive, stare right at her. She normally would have yelled for help, gave the person a Lucy Kick or have done something else, anything else. What she didn't expect herself to do in this type of situation, she did. She laughed. More like giggled seeing how she didn't want to wake up her parents, which was weird. The boys gave her a confused looked as she laugh. He didn't know what the hell was so funny, but she giggled.' A pretty giggle.' he thought to himself.

"P-pink.." She mumbled out. The boys eyes held even more confusion. His good hearing picking up on what she said. It took him a moment to snap out of his daze. Even more furious as she continued to laugh.

"Pink.. Pink hair o-on a boy!"

"It's _salmon_!"

"I say it's a light rose pink! Ha-ha!"

"It's salmon!" She looked at him before she returned to laughing.

"Ya, ok... Pinky." He frowned at the "creativeness" in words, but also on how she still thought it was pink. He pouted and she help but lauh more.

"You should treat the ghost of this room better." She stopped and gave him a look.

"Ghost? You're saying... You're a.. Ghost.

"Yup." He said while popping the 'p'. She blinked.

"N-name..?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

"H-hello.. Lucy... Heartfillia..."

"You don't have to be scare. I wont hurt you. He said while floating. He eyes went wide.

"So you are a ghost." Natsu rolled his yes before sitting beside h again.

"Well, ya.. I just told you that. Luigi." Lucy had a tick mark appear and she slapped the back f his head.

"One- It's Lucy.. L-u-c-y.. Two- Even though you're a ghost, it seems I can still slap you. So don't call me that again.. Understand." Natsu blinked as her rubbed his sore head.

"Aye sir." She smiled slightly at him.

"Good, now leave so I can sleep. I'm tired. Night." Lucy rolled over, not listening to him whine. "wait one more thing.." Natsu was floating upwards as her looked down at her.

"Ya? What's up?" She felt her herself asking the question which startled them both.

"I'll see you again, right? Why did you even show yourself to me..?" Natsu looked startled but smiled a goofy smile.

"Of course and.. Well You're... Different.." Lucy felt her face go warm and she smiled. "Night Luce."

* * *

**AN:/ Ya I know it's short, but it will get longer! So how is it? I just came up with this idea while staring at the celling.. I was bored then like "Whoa! Knew Nalu story! Yes! So leave a comment I don't care if you don't, but it would be helpful to hear thoughts. Alight, Bye Minna~**


	2. In The Morning

**AN:/ So here is chapter two! I do not own Fairy Tail, sadly, or its characters. Only the story.**

* * *

**Last time on: My Dead**** Protector~-**

_"One- It's Lucy.. L-u-c-y.. Two- Even though you're a ghost, it seems I can still slap you. So don't call me that again.. Understand." Natsu blinked as he rubbed his sore head._

_"Aye sir." She smiled slightly at him._

_"Good, now leave so I can sleep. I'm tired. Night." Lucy rolled over, not listening to him whine. "wait one more thing.." Natsu was floating upwards as her looked down at her._

_"Ya? What's up?" She felt her herself asking the question which startled them both._

_"I'll see you again, right? Why did you even show yourself to me..?" Natsu looked startled but smiled a goofy smile._

_"Of course and.. Well You're... Different.." Lucy felt her face go warm and she smiled. _

_"Night Luce."_

* * *

In a room, the shuffling of feet can be heard. A blond girl walked towards her little bathroom and splashed water on her face. When she opened her chocolate brown eyes, she saw another pair staring right back. Not remembering what events occurred the night before, she screamed.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my bathroom!" The boy rose an eyebrow.

"Uh, Luce.. It's Natsu. You sure are a weirdo." Lucy suddenly remembered and she opened her eyes wide wide.

"So.. that wasn't a dream...? I-it was real.." Natsu nodded his head. Lucy's expression couldn't be read at the moment. After a few minutes of silence Lucy walked out of the bathroom.

"It's to early to deal with this shit." He followed her out before she pointed at him.

"You stay, I'm going to change. Peek and you will die." Natsu was about to say that he was dead but she cut him off. "-again." Natsu just nodded and watched as she picked something or other from her closet and walk, more like stumble, into the bathroom. He groaned in annoyance as he heard the shower. He sat on her bed and couldn't help but notice how soft it was. He started to smirk and snuggled into the sheets. It didn't bother him that he could actually feel the softness of the bed, or that he could always feel the warmth of the sun. He has always been able to, so why would it bother him? He must have been on the bed longer than he thought. He felt himself fall and land face first onto the hard surface that was the ground. He groaned and looked up. The blond had a frown on her face as she fixed her black tank and jean shorts.

"Why'd you do that..?" She gave him a looked before slipping on her black flats.

"Don't go on my bed, Natsu. I'm going to look around a bit so, bye."

"I wanna come!" Natsu shouted. Lucy looked at him.

"No."

"Oh come on, Lucy!"

"I wouldn't be able to talk to you. People might think I'm crazy, and I just moved here so I don't need that." Natsu pouted and she found it harder to say no.

"I wont talk until we're alone! Please Luce! I haven't seen this place in a while!" She was about to say no when he gave her the most adorable look ever. His eyes were wide and they were glazed over. His bottom was lip out and ever-so-slightly trembled. He looked as if he was about to whimper before she sighed.

"Fine, you can come, but you can't talk to me. Even if you do, I will ignore you." Natsu nodded with a giant goofy grin and jumped out the window. Lucy, forgetting he was dead, ran over with wide eyes to see him floating.

"Luce! Hurry, you're so slow!" Lucy grumbled something along the lines of 'stupid ghosts' as she went down the stairs and out the door. What she didn't know, was that today might of been the best day of her life. Or the worst.

* * *

**AN:/ I am so sorry! My screen was fixed just yesterday and ya, so this chapter is short but it was to keep you guys reading and want the next chapter. Next chapter will be longer cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye! Ya no, but it will be longer.. R&R if you want. Bye!**


	3. My Stupid Ideas And A Sneak Peek

**AN:/ Sorry this isn't the real story but I just thought of something! So in most Fanfictions I read they always have Natsu find his mate by seeing his element. His element is fire( no shit me!). So if her sees fire surrounding Lucy, she is his mate! Well maybe that is what Hiro said in a manga chapter but, I don't know because I didn't read the manga until the anime stopped and I continued from that point. So ya, I know I suck but I thought, 'well, what's the point?' Anyway, in a episode from the Anime, it was called Lucy Fire. Now, I know it probably had nothing to do with it but maybe it means something? Since Hiro wasn't going to bring lisanna back maybe it was some hidden meaning. 'Cause we all know how Hiro is... Soo, I don't know I just thought of this... Oh, and don't worry! I will have the chapter out real soon. I just need to add a few things and stuff and it will be all set. Then after this one I will have where she meets everyone. Ok well this was just some thoughts on my behalf bye! oh wait! Here is a quick sneak peak at it, since I gave you this boring thing. Tell Me What You Think About This! If YOU Want!**

* * *

**Last time on: My Dead**** Protector~-**

_"I wont talk until we're alone! Please Luce! I haven't seen this place in a while!" She was about to say no when he gave her the most adorable look ever. His eyes were wide and they were glazed over. His bottom was lip out and ever-so-slightly trembled. He looked as if he was about to whimper before she sighed._

_"Fine, you can come, but you can't talk to me. Even if you do, I will ignore you." Natsu nodded with a giant goofy grin and jumped out the window. Lucy, forgetting he was dead, ran over with wide eyes to see him floating._

_"Luce! Hurry, you're so slow!" Lucy grumbled something along the lines of 'stupid ghosts' as she went down the stairs and out the door. What she didn't know, was that today might of been the best day of her life. Or the worst._

* * *

The two walked around, taking in the view of all the shops, diners, parks and other places. Lucy was amazed at all the little things she saw. Living in a place were it always had fancy and rich things, for all you life, made Lucy loved all the cute little things that could have been worth that more than a hundred Jewel. Lucy saw a old bookstore and she smiled she looked towards Natsu and he just frowned, pointed to a store with food and left. She walked in and saw giant cases stacked with books of all shapes, sizes and Genres. She looked around till she saw one of her favorite books. _'Castaways'_ by **Brian Keene** ,** (AN:/ This is a real story, I suggest you read it, it's pretty good. The summary for it is in my AN: at the bottom, continue.)**but before she could reach it, a woman grabbed it. She had blue hair that went a little below her shoulders while her blood red headband that held back her bangs and she looked to be the same age as Lucy. The girl laughed apologetically as she handed the book to Lucy.

"Sorry about that. Did you want it?" Lucy smiled a bit before shaking her head.

"Nah, I've already read it about five times and I also have it at home, but it was getting old so I wanted to read it in a newer copy." The bluenette smiled.

"Hey same here! This is one of my favorites. By the way, my names Levy, Levy McGarden." Levy stuck out her hand and Lucy shook it.

"Lucy Heartfillia. I'm new here so I can to look around a bit." Levy giggled.

"Well, Lu-chan, can I call you that?" Lucy nodded. " I go to Magnolia High. Do you?"

"Ya I'm going to be attending this year. I'm kind of nervous though, Levy-chan. I don't have any friends yet so I'm going to be a loner for a while." Levy giggled again.

"Why don't you hang out with me and my friends when school starts? Oh, I'm going to meet them in two days. It's a Saturday so we'll be headed out for pizza, at this cool place called Fairy Tail, wanna come?" Lucy thought how great today was going. She couldn't help but break out into a huge smile.

"Sure, that is, if I'm not intruding." Levy shook her head.

" Nah, not at all. Here lets exchange numbers. I have to go now but we can talk about the details later." Lucy nodded and the two exchanged numbers. Lucy couldn't wait to tell her mother that she had a new friend and will have a bunch more in two days! Lucy and Levy said their goodbyes walked away. The blond sat on a bench wondering if Natsu was still here. 'That baka!' she thought. 'He could have let me know if he was-'

* * *

**AN:/ What's gunna happen!? You guys probably know, or do you? Ya you do because well, its not that hard to figure out. OK bye!... Again!**


	4. The Start

**AN:/_ "I want to be Lucy Heartfillia,_  
_ so Freaking bad._  
_ To be with Natsu,_  
_ the boy I've never had._  
_ I want to be on the cover of,_  
_ Fiore's magazines._  
_ Smiling next to the Mirajane. _  
_ (What up Mira! HaHA!)_  
_ Every time I close my eyes._  
_ I see 'Fairy Tail' in shinny lights. _  
_ Oh yeah-ah!_  
_ A different mission every night,_  
_ all right! _  
_ I swear, _  
_ Earthland better prepare,_  
_ Cause Fairy Tail's right here! " _ ... Ahhhh! I just thought this up just right now listening to the song, billionaire by Travie Mccoy! So I thought this was different, I guess. I don't own the song! Travie Mccoy does!  
****So here is chapter three! Thank you for all the reviews! I'm happy! AYE! No, anyways, I do not own the most awesomest show ever, nor do I own an exceed, or a spirit of the Zodiac. Or anything for that matter... Oh! Right! The story. I don't own the characters of Fairy Tail, on this story. Also thank you for all the reviews!... Again! My sister started to laugh at me saying, "You only got four reviews!" and I'm just like. "... You dot even have a story out! That means, no reviews, no follows or favorites! also, Your writing sucks!" She just gave me the look nine-year-olds give when they say, 'ya-whatever-you-tell-yourself-so-you-can-sleep-at -night'. Then she processed the words and called me mean.. ah, our daily though this was nothing cause our fights can get violent and... please read on now!**

* * *

**Last time on: My Dead**** Protector~-**

_"I wont talk until we're alone! Please Luce! I haven't seen this place in a while!" She was about to say no when he gave her the most adorable look ever. His eyes were wide and they were glazed over. His bottom was lip out and ever-so-slightly trembled. He looked as if he was about to whimper before she sighed._

_"Fine, you can come, but you can't talk to me. Even if you do, I will ignore you." Natsu nodded with a giant goofy grin and jumped out the window. Lucy, forgetting he was dead, ran over with wide eyes to see him floating._

_"Luce! Hurry, you're so slow!" Lucy grumbled something along the lines of 'stupid ghosts' as she went down the stairs and out the door. What she didn't know, was that today might of been the best day of her life. Or the worst._

* * *

The two walked around, taking in the view of all the shops, diners, parks and other places. Lucy was amazed at all the little things she saw. Living in a place were it always had fancy and rich things, for all you life, made Lucy loved all the cute little things that could have been worth that more than a hundred Jewel. Lucy saw a old bookstore and she smiled she looked towards Natsu and he just frowned, pointed to a store with food and left. She walked in and saw giant cases stacked with books of all shapes, sizes and Genres. She looked around till she saw one of her favorite books. _'Castaways'_ by **Brian Keene** ,** (AN:/ This is a real story, I suggest you read it, it's pretty good. The summary for it is in my AN: at the bottom, continue.)**but before she could reach it, a woman grabbed it. She had blue hair that went a little below her shoulders while her blood red headband that held back her bangs, contrasted with her hair quite well, and she looked to be the same age as Lucy. The girl laughed apologetically as she handed the book to Lucy.

"Sorry about that. Did you want it?" Lucy smiled a bit before shaking her head.

"Nah, I've already read it about five times and I also have it at home, but it was getting old so I wanted to read it in a newer copy." The bluenette smiled.

"Hey same here! This is one of my favorites. By the way, my name is Levy, Levy McGarden." Levy stuck out her hand and Lucy shook it.

"Lucy Heartfillia. I'm new here so I came to look around a bit." Levy giggled.

"Well, Lu-chan, can I call you that?" Lucy nodded. " I go to Magnolia High. Do you?"

"Ya I'm going to be attending this year. I'm kind of nervous though, Levy-chan. I don't have any friends yet so I'm going to be a loner for a while." Levy giggled again.

"Why don't you hang out with me and my friends when school starts? Oh, I'm going to meet them in two days. It's a Saturday, so we'll be headed out for pizza, at this cool place called Fairy Tail, wanna come?" Lucy thought how great today was going. She couldn't help but break out into a huge smile.

"Sure, that is, if I'm not intruding." Levy shook her head.

" Nah, not at all. Here lets exchange numbers. I have to go now but we can talk about the details later." Lucy nodded and the two exchanged numbers. Lucy couldn't wait to tell her mother that she had a new friend and will have a bunch more in two days! Lucy and Levy said their goodbyes walked away. The blond sat on a bench wondering if Natsu was still here. 'That baka!' she thought. 'He could have let me know if he was-'

"Hey Luce." Lucy looked up and saw the pink-haired boy. He spoke in lazy manner as the bottom half of his body was up in the air and his arms crossed with his head resting on them. Lucy looked around, seeing no one, she smiled up at the ghost boy.

"Hey Natsu, guess what." Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess. You met someone." Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Yup!" while popping the 'p', she stood up and began to walk towards her house. Natsu followed behind her, complaining that she took to long when she was in the bookstore. How she had to be faster if he didn't want to get bored to death.. ha-ha. Lucy saw her mother's cars parked outside and told Natsu to shut up and go through the window. He put up a fight saying her parents couldn't see him anyways, but after some... convincing stares from Lucy, Natsu into her room. She walked in and saw her mother in the kitchen.

"Hey mama, I'm home!" Layla looked up and smiled.

"Hello Lucy. What did you do today while you were out?" Lucy sat on a stool and smiled.

"I made a new friend. Her name's Levy McGarden. She invited me out to this place called Fairy Tail, to go get some pizza with her friends! So I can go right?" Layla smiled.

"Of course dear. Now your father will be home soon and the rest of our furniture should be here by tomorrow. Now, come help me make some tea." After making tea, Lucy's father came home. They all had take out and finally, Lucy headed back to her room. She walked in, grabbed some shorts and a tank and went to change. She came out and flopped on her bed. She sighed happily and felt her phone vibrate. She smiled, knowing it was from Levy,

**From Levy-chan:**

_'So Lu-chan, you're still coming right? I told a few of my friends about you and they want to meet you!'_

**From Lucy:**

_'Ya, i cant wait! Wish I could talk more but I have to go. See you soon.!_

**From Levy-chan:**

_'KK, Bye'_

Lucy put her phone aside and felt something next to her. She looked over and saw the pink-haired idiot.

"You know, you're way to excited." She pouted and glared at him.

"What's so bad about that!" He shrugged.

"Nothin' really. I'm just sayin'... Oh, what was that chicks name.. Lever? Lennon? Lemon!?" Lucy pushed her off the bed.

"It's _Levy!_ l-e-v-y! What is it about you and names! Also, the names you said were boy names, except lemon. Who names their kid lemon!?" Natsu shrugged again while he floated out of her reach.

"Who names their kid 'Lucy'.." Lucy jumped up and started to pound on the poor ghost boy.

"Natsuuu!"

* * *

**AN:/ Here you go, another chapter done. Yes! Also, here is the summary for _'Castaways' " They came to the deserted island to compete on a popular reality television show. Each one hoped to be the last to leave. Now they're just hoping to stay alive, because the island isn't deserted after all. Contestants are disappearing, but they aren't being eliminated by the game. They're being taken by the monstrous, half-human creatures that live deep in the jungle. The men will be slaughtered. The women will be kept alive as captives. Night is falling, the creatures are coming, and rescue is so far away . . ."_ I've really only read the first few chapters so I don't know how the end is, but so far it's pretty good. comment if you want. Bye-bye~**


End file.
